Fate stay order
by Karagee
Summary: A Chaldea master has been summoned into 2004 Fuyuki. However, he no longer is the same after becoming a servant. Following a contract with Alaya, he is only summonable if and only if the world is in danger.
1. Teaser

Archer stood guard on top of Emiya residence as his master told him to do while she partakes a meeting with his younger self along with saber. He was in deep thought of countless ways to kill the boy or even a way for him to stop aiming to be an ally of justice. It was just then he felt something on the courtyard, a distortion in space. Archer fully know well what the distortion means since he also used the same method to travel in the past. It was none other than Alaya's agent, He was on guard and projects bow and a sword ready to attack.

"Rin, we have a problem! Get saber to the courtyard now!"

after a brief moment, the spatial distortion flickered and disappear revealing a person in hooded clothing. Archer whose already notched his arrow, let loose the string. But what the hooded person say next, blow his mind.

"Trace, on."

Archer whose surprised saw a sword, that knocked his arrow away. It was no ordinary sword, he then traced the sword to find out the identity of the sword. He fully knew his opponent used the same type of magecraft as his own, but he needs to know the sword so he could counter that sword ability. The sword belonged to a saint and then passed down to a certain saint in France. It was no other than 'La Pucelle'. It doesn't have any attribute, although if one uses it's noble phantasm, he or she would perish along with the enemy.

"What in the world!?"(Shirou)

"Stay back Shirou! That person is a servant!"(Saber)

"Servant!? But all 7 servants have been summoned!"(Rin)

"That is no ordinary servant, Rin" Archer spoke on top of the roof looking at the new servant in wariness.

"What do you mean?"(Rin)

"Usually servant summoned by a master, but this one does not. In fact it's almost looked like the world is self summoned him."

"The world summoned a servant... Don't tell me!?"(Rin)

"Yes, it seems this fellow is a counter guardian... Are you?"(Archer)

Archer spoke beckoning the newly summoned servant to speak. But the hooded person didn't show any sign to speak except untying his hooded clothing, revealing white clothing with a black belt along with black pants. A gasp of surprise from the servants and the masters could be heard even archer whose on top of the roof. The person who untied hood which turned into blue particles immediately. Revealed a lookalike of Tohsaka Rin, but that wasn't the only one surprised them. It was his right hand, it holds the symbol of a master. A Command Spell, which he then spoke.

"By the command seal, I order you..."


	2. Servant Biography

**Biography**  
Default: The last master that came into Chaldea, due to an attack he was the only available master to resolve singularities. Not much was known of his past prior to joining Chaldea as he never really talked about it.

Class: Saver  
True Name: Fujimaru Ritsuka  
Height/Weight: 172cm 59kg  
Source: Fate/Grand Order  
Region: Japan  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Gender: Male

Strength: D  
Endurance: A  
Agility: C  
Magical Energy: EX  
Luck: C  
NP:?  
**  
Class** **Abilities**

Charisma A+  
Counter Hero A++

**Personal Skill**

Magecraft B  
Command of Servants EX (Allows a servant to summon another servant)  
Blessing of Alayashiki (True): A++ (Saving humanity has not gone until unnoticed, as Fujimaru accepts the contract by Alaya due to unknown reasons. Because of this, He was able to gain the favor of Alaya itself)  
Humanity Last Stand EX (The crystallization of Fujimaru undying will to save humanity from peril)  
Wide Specialization C+

**Noble Phantasm **

Lord Camelot (Anti-Unit) A (It was a shield wielded by Sir Galahad then Mashu Kyrielight. For unknown reasons, Fujimaru came to possess the shield at some part of his life.)  
Command Seals (Anti-Unit) EX (Command seals similar in form and function to regular command seals. Regenerate at the rate of one stroke per day.)  
Servants E-EX (Able to summon a wide range of servants Fujimaru came in contact with during his previous life)  
**Singularities** (Anti-army) EX (sets of reality marbles of singularities that Fujimaru has gone through):  
City in flames: Fuyuki  
Dragon of Hundred years war: Orleans  
Eternal Madness Empire: Septem  
The Four Sealed Seas of the End: Okeanos  
City of Demonic Fog: London  
The Great North American War of the Myths: E. Pluribus Unum  
Round Table Realm: Camelot  
Absolute Demonic Front: Babylonia  
Grand Temple of Time: Salomon  
**Epic of Remnant**  
Malignant Quarantined Demonic Realm: Shinjuku  
Mythical Subterranean Society: Agartha  
Deadly Battle Scene: Shimousa no Kuni  
Taboo Epiphany Garden: Salem  
**Lostbelt**  
Permafrost Empire: Anastasia  
Eternal Flame Century: Götterdämmerung  
Land of Unified Knowledge: QIN  
Genesis Destruction Cycle: Yuga Kshetra  
Ancient Titans' Ocean: Atlantis

?:?  
?:?

**Voices Lines**  
**Level up:  
**It seems I'm getting stronger, it's quite a weird feeling. So, this is how it feels huh… being a heroic spirit that is…

**1****st**** Ascension:**  
Hmm, I have changed my saint graph to suit my expertise, and more of my skills are finally available. Thank you.

**2****nd**** Ascension:  
**The maximum level limit has been expanded, please don't forget to check your materials stock.

**3****rd**** Ascension:  
**Finally, this is my true form huh… Yes, this is how I was when I'm alive. As the last master of Chaldea, I always had this Mystic code put on, it also has a lot of precious memories.

**4****th**** Ascension:**  
I can't grow any further than this, thank you. If you stray yourself further from evil, I shall help you. Don't worry, I am no longer alive after all.

**Spiriton Dress change:**  
This brings back memories, the longer I stare at it the sadder I will be. But it also gives me strength as well. I wonder what you thinking when you give this to me… Hm? It's not like I hate it. It's quite complicated for me as well, please understand. Ok?

**Battle start 1:**  
Enemies, I shall clear them out!

**Battle start 2:  
**Another battle? I'll handle it.

**Skill 1:**  
By the command seals, I order you!

**Skill 2:**  
Trace on!

**Attack 1 selected:  
**Understood.

**Attack 2 selected:  
**Sure.

**Attack 3 Selected:  
**as you wish

**Noble Phantasm Selected:  
**I don't want to use this if I had to…

**Attack 1:**  
Haa!

**Attack 2:**  
There!

**Attack 3:**  
Gandr!

**Extra Attack:  
**Go! My servants!

**Noble Phantasm:**  
The world was in peril; Humanity was going to be incinerated. With every singularity comes with sacrifices, yet only this body remains. This body of mine is made of humanity hope! Grand order!

**Damage from Noble Phantasm:**  
This wasn't I expected

**Regular Damage 1:  
**Ahh!

**Regular Damage 2:  
**Dammit!

**Defeated 1:**  
Ah, I've been had. Mash I will be joining you…

**Defeated 2:**  
If I die, who will save humanity?

**Battle finish:**  
The threat has been eliminated.

**Bond 1:  
**Please keep your mana in check master. Running out of mana in the middle of the fight is very dangerous.

**Bond 2:  
**master, I had some questions for the next battle strategy.

**Bond 3:  
**Why you're wondering I used glasses? That's… These glasses were a memento from I hold very dear. Who was her you ask? It's a secret.

**Bond 4:  
**You sometimes resemble me and her from my past… Nope, I'm still not telling you.

**Bond 5:  
**Her name is Mash Kyrielight, she was a Chaldean staff and my servant. She was a designer baby created to be a demi servant by Chaldea before I joined, she was more than a comrade to me. I trusted her, and she trusts me. Hm? Who's the heroic spirit contracted with her? That's another story for later…

**Dialogue 1:**  
It's time, let's go.

**Dialogue 2:  
**Saving humanity is no easy task, as long as you put your trust to your servants and efficient in supporting them, it will get easier.

**Dialogue 3 (if you have Galahad):  
**You're… It's fine. Thank you for all the support you have given to Mash, I'm not angry even when you left us. I'm pretty sure she would be happy meeting you in person… No, you don't have to apologize, please... it was all my fault…

**Dialogue 4 (if you have Da Vinci):  
**Hey Da Vinci, give me 5 tickets. Mana prism? I have lots of them. That's cheating you say. Hey! I also worked hard to get these as well!

**Dialogue 5 (Sherlock Holmes):**  
Thanks for your help in Lostbelt. Wait, why are you staring at me that intently? Huh? Eh? Wai-!

**Something you like:  
**Something I like… Doing something and be with the person you treasured most. Such things are precious.

**Something you dislike:  
**Things I dislike… a person who torments others just for fun or greed.

**Holy grail:**  
I was told nothing good comes from it. Well, apparently, he's right.

**During the event:  
**It's an event, time to gather materials. Keep chewing those apple master!

**Birthday:**  
Happy Birthday, here's a present. I hope you like it.


	3. Prologue

"By the command seal, I order you..."

The person who has similar to the Heir of the Tohsaka family spoke such words in a low cold tone. Saber raised her guard for a surprise attack coming for the new servant, while archer had already set loose his next arrow to interrupt the use of command spell.

"Come, Musashi."

a gale of wind burst in front of the Tohsaka-like figure knocking down any projectiles coming to the newly summoned being. The tension goes higher as the gale stopped revealing a beautiful woman clad in a variant of kimono with four swords on her hip.

Tohsaka Rin, baffled from the spectacle happening before her eyes. First, a Servant who may be a counter-force suddenly appeared near her. Then, the servant reveals himself which could pass as her sibling, and finally, that said servant can summon another servant. However, the unknown servant called the true name of his newly summoned servant which was Musashi. The legendary swordsman said to be the strongest swordmaster in Japanese history.

'This could give us an advantage.' The Tohsaka heir thought.

"Oh? Did you call me master? It's been a while since I get to be summoned in Japan." The said to be Musashi exclaimed

"Musashi, can I leave the **Saber** to you?" The unknown servant master asked in a low voice.

"Saber? Oh, her... wait, I'm seeing a lot of familiar faces here."

"They're different people, not the ones we met before."

"Is that so? Then should I leave the support to you master?"

"No, I'll be taking the **Archer**. I still need to see what's wrong with this war. Don't kill them if you can."

"Well, I guess I could use a sparring partner."

With the silent nod, the Musashi began to walk closer towards the trio while the white-clothed servant jumped on top of the roof confronting Archer.

"Stop where you are a swordsman," Saber spoke

"Oh come on, I only want a spar between another swordsman~ That person behind you must be your master?"

Saber's expression hardened, as Musashi pointed Shirou as her master.

"No need to be so tense~ so how about it? let's spar!"

Saber sigh, as her gaze fell towards the female swordsman.

"Fine, I shall accept your invitation to spar. Then, Shirou. I shall leave the queue to you."

"Eh?"

Musashi unsheaths both of her katanas, a heavy aura befalls on the trio. giving them an idea of how strong the servant before them is. Saber let a small cold sweat drop on her cheek and beckons Shirou to start the duel.

"Then, let the battle. Begin!"

Both servants began their move in a speed normal human can't fathom. sparks flew from where the swords clashed each other, the masters from saber and archer can only watch as the scene unfolds before them. they were equally matched, but Saber was at a disadvantage. partly because of the twin swords her opponent used, and another part was because of mana. The mana she receives was not enough, thus leaving her movement shackled.

Saber didn't want to admit it but she's going to lose. She couldn't bring herself to say it was her master's fault for the lack of mana. Musashi noticed how it was going to an easy win against saber so, she decided to push saber back to the spectating masters.

"You know, having to win against another swordsman not in their peak condition leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"What are you saying! The duel has not ended ye-"

"I know when it's time to stop! I know you are not this weak Arturia!"

Saber gasped as Musashi used her true name. Both masters were also in shock, mainly Tohsaka as she finally knew saber identity is the King Arthur of Britain.

"How did you know my true name!"

"Ah, it slipped off my tongue. How you say... I've met you before, and spar with you before as well."

Saber was confused as she never recalled meeting nor sparring with an eastern swordsman especially a woman. Before holding that train of thought, suddenly an explosion occurred next to the place they sparred.

"It seems they are also finishing up."

As the clouds of dust cleared, it was revealed the person at the center was Archer lying on the ground. Tohsaka was in another shock, her servant was defeated. She didn't even realize they were fighting on top of the roof, the white servant used the same blade as archers before dissipating to mana and disappear completely.

'But how?' Tohsaka screamed inside her head searching for an answer.

"It was a good fight, his tactics are the same as usual. Beating him is just a matter of time."

"So, do you find anything wrong with this grail war?" Musashi asked.

"No, perhaps the grail is the problem. judging by the city landscape this should be Fuyuki, there's should be a cave west of here. We should check that area, let's go."

"Okay! Let's spar again sometimes, be sure to be on your peak next time we meet!"

The white servant gave a single glance before leaving along Musashi, leaving the trio and the incapacitated archer. Tohsaka immediately ran for archer checking to see if her servant is alright, surprisingly his spirit core is intact albeit he was in no shape for battle. His muscle was torn, broken leg, and a broken shoulder. The heir can only shake in fear of what the world summoned servant able to do as she put a healing magecraft on her servant. Shirou and Arturia can watch in silence, out of them she's the only one that suffered major loss. At least they were able to get the new summoned servant purpose.

Emiya Shirou looked at the general location of where the two servants have gone to, whatever scheme they are planning. He will put a stop to them


	4. Apology

Hello, everyone, I am extremely sorry for not updating both of these stories (Kaleid Order and Fate Stay Order). I was busy handling my practical work for the college, and this semester I'm working on a thesis.

I had been coughing for a while since January, only then I have time to go to the doctor once the practical ends. The doctor asked me to do a CT scan on my lungs and he found me having tuberculosis.

I had received the medication for the sickness and now recuperating and well. I'm extremely sorry for giving you any thoughts of me abandoning this story.

m(_ _)m


End file.
